Byzrian
by That Beautifully Strange Moon
Summary: Certian demigods we all know and love are thrust into the world of the Realm, (Outside Incarceron), also known as Byzrian. They are on a quest to save the gods (yet again) due to the fact that Gaea is (yet again) trying to destroy them, except this time using the people from the Incarceron series. First, they must journey to the...candy shop? Um, okay, but after that, to Byzrian!
1. Just Your Average Day at Camp Half-Blood

**_A/N: This is a story that I am publishing for my friend Olivia. She wrote all of it, and I beta it and then publish it. The POV is hers, so here's a key: if it's me (Cami), talking, then it will be in italics (like it is now)_**** but if it's Olivia talking, then it'll be normal font, or like this. ****_Got it? Good, cause the next part is all her, guys. I suggest closing your eyes and taking some deep breaths first, you know, prepare yourself for a bit. She has been known to overload people with her random awesomeness, causing them to spontaneously combust. But don't worry, that's only happened a few times. *cough, prettyoftenactually, cough* Anyway, I present to you, Olivia!_**

**_A/N: _****Cami says there are no good Incarceron stories. I find that disappointing because the ending of Sapphique left so many questions. So, I decided to write one of my own. This is a combo of Percy Jackson and Incarceron. This is supposed to be after Heroes of Olympus. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! :) (: :) I've always wanted to do the cookie thing! :) I do not own Percy Jackson or Incarceron.**

Percy's POV

I stared at Camp-Half Blood. I usually spent only summer here, so I was used to activity. It was very quiet during the school year.

I started walking to the Athena Cabin, because I had a date. Annabeth and I were planning to to swim and go for a boat ride. When I got to the cabin, Annabeth wasn't there. I decided to go to the Mess Hall - maybe she got hungry. She wasn't there, but I saw her exiting Chiron's house with a strange look on her face.

"Wise Girl, did you forget our date?" She looked up at me and I knew something happened. "What is it it?" I said, and she replied "Rachel made a new prophecy, and it's . . . . disturbing."

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuun Did you like it? ****_Comment! Please! We will send you a million cookies if you comment! (Actually, Bob might not like that . . . . )_**


	2. With Rain Comes Strange Predictions

**A/N: Sorry for such a huge cliffhanger. The prophecy is disturbing, and epic! You know, considering the fact that I wrote it. OK, this goes back in time a little, when Annabeth is getting ready for the date. Enough of my talking...ACTION!**

****

Annabeth's POV

I heard a knock on the door. Percy's early? Oh Gods, it must be raining. I opened the door, and was not a bit surprised when it was Rachel standing there and not Percy. "Annabeth, would you mind helping Chiron and me? We were moving furniture, and a desk has to go upstairs. It's too big for me to carry, and Chiron's legs can barely get him up the stairs as it is."

I agreed, and on the way over I asked, "Your parents let you stay here the whole year?" She grinned mischievously. "Of course not, I am currently at a boarding school in England. The Mist is very helpful."

Chiron seemed very happy to see me, and when I saw the desk, I realized why. It wasn't a regular one, it was meant for a centaur to use standing up. The thing was huge! I took the front end and Rachel grabbed the back. We were about halfway up the stairs, and Rachel suddenly lets go. The huge "desk" falls on her, and I hear a string of cuss words that would have put Hazel's horse in second place if there was a contest on bad language.

I hurry to the bottom to see if she's okay, but she was already standing up when I get there. She was frozen in place, and the Oracle's voice came out, her voice tripled in an - unfortunately - familiar way. She said:

_"To another world she must go_

_Traitors and haters she will show_

_Who will go? Athena's daughter_

_But be warned, don't drink the water"_

Chiron turned around, and saw an Iris message for him. He went to answer it, and told me to go get Percy, because it "was about to get bad." What did he mean by that? I exited and saw Percy, obviously looking for someone. He asked me what was wrong. With the Iris message and Chiron being worried, there was only one word to describe it: disturbing.

**A/N: Well? How was it? People, your extreme overlord commands you to comment. NOW! Come on you can do it, TYPE IN THE BOX.** _**Or are you really that lazy? Oh, well, I guess only the COOL PEOPLE bother to review. But, if you chose not to be AWESOME ENOUGH to review, then that's your problem**_. **_BTW, Olivia is the sole owner of that prophecy. Awesome, right? _**


End file.
